comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vol'jin (Earth-27750)
Vol'jin is a Jungle Troll, and the leader of the Darkspear tribe, the only clan that the Jungle Trolls have. Being the son of a legendary Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin continues the legacy of being a Shadow Hunter - a shaman-like ruler of the Darkspear tribe - to keep the Darkspear trolls safe. While he and his trolls seemed to look evil, they actually maintained their neutrality steadily, and Vol'jin is generous enough to help others in need. After the Justice League's incursion to Azeroth, Vol'jin joined Thrall's New Horde in order to give an even bigger protection to his people, and strengthen them. Vol'jin himself assisted the "splinter-group" of the Justice League in their quest of stopping another threat to Azeroth and Earth itself. A skilled Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin is capable of using his magic powers to either heal his allies, or punish his enemies using various curses. While Vol physically debuts in Doom's Day, in the events of Warlords of Draenor, he's already present in Azeroth, and has joined the New Horde after the events of the said arc. History Personality Like what the Shadow Hunter himself said, appearances can deceive, and he himself is no exception. While Vol'jin looks intimidating, he's actually an open-minded creature, with attributes going to the trait that he's a friendly troll. While so, only at times, he goes on a "rampage". Generally, he's a wise ruler, and an honorable person, as well as a loyal ally. Vol would do anything to keep his people save, but when a lot of them are killed, Vol'jin has been describedd to be extremely angry and shows no mercy to the do-ers. But still, Vol'jin is a kind Jungle Troll, but he's not dumb enough to "befriend" with evil beings, such as the Old Horde orcs. He maintains neutrality towards strangers, but is kind enough to help them when there are important matters to come, such as the Avengers' involvement in stopping Dr. Doom in the realm. Powers and Abilities Vol'jin possesses the common attributes of his race, the Jungle Trolls. The Jungle Trolls are a sub-species of the normal troll race in the realm of Azeroth. As their name implies, Jungle Trolls adapted to forest environments, as well as tropical ones. Vol'jin is no exception. Trolls possess a seemingly greater amount of physical strength (as well as other physical qualities) compared to normal humans. Other than that, Vol'jin is also a skilled magic user, but his magic is exceptionally unique. He uses the magics of the "Shadow Hunter". "Shadow Hunter" is the title bestowed to the chieftain of the Darkspear tribe, and can be categorized into "shamans". The Shadow Hunter magics are akin to Earth's own voodoo techniques, practiced by several humans. The magics are capable of being used to heal others, or curse others, and even bestow the user limited control over the four main elements. However, as of the Jungle Trolls' nature, Vol'jin's magics are mostly powerful in jungle environments. When using his Shadow Hunter magics, Vol'jin's eyes glow blue. Vol'jin is also an expert tracker, as well as hunter. He has also been trained to hone his senses by his father, Sen'jin, even before he can get his energy senses through the Shadow Hunter magic. He's also somehow capable of seeing through illusions and "fake forms" of other beings by just looking into their eyes. No Shadow Hunter magic required, Vol'jin can differentiate each race's eye colors (as all of them are different). *'Jungle Troll Physiology': Vol'jin possesses the conventional powers of a regular Jungle Troll, albeit much superior due to his status as their leader, as well as his use of magics. Jungle Trolls are known to be physically superior to normal humans, and are sturdier. They also adapt fast to jungle environments, and are capable of withstanding a greater amount of radiation than humans. Their slim and athlethic build also allows them to move faster than normal humans. Their body may be superior in physical ways compared to the humans, but a lesser known fact is that Jungle Trolls possess a faster metabolism, but somehow, they have a form of self-sustenance, which explains why some Jungle Trolls (even Vol'jin himself) are skinny, but they're "as tough as Kimbo Slice". Jungle Trolls are also much more acrobatic, with agility comparable to the finest human athletes, and can render "trapeeze artists as useless as a beggar". As mentioned previously, the body of Jungle Trolls have a much faster metabolism. However, the Jungle Trolls are capable of holding themselves alive without food for a prolonged time. In turn, Jungle Trolls are capable of eating nearly anything organic, in large proportions. *'Shadow Hunter Magic': The primary magic for the Darkspear tribe's Shamans is the Shadow Hunter magic. The magic is usually bestowed to a Shaman's descendant, generations to generations, in an endless cycle. But, as of the events of Doom's Day, there are a few Shaman Jungle Trolls in the Darkspear tribe. Vol'jin himself mastered the Shadow Hunter magic. The Shadow Hunter magic is capable of cursing enemies, and healing allies. The magic also gives Vol'jin a degre of telekinesis, as well as energy-senses. Passively, Vol'jin is capable of identifying beings by reading their energy signatures, and he has developed a special sense for Fel energy signatures. Fel is the energy that "corrupts" most of Draenor's orcs, turning them into war-like creatures, fueled with the hunger for blood and battle, and turning their skin green, opposed to an orc's regular brown color. Other uses of the Shadow Hunter magic are communicating with ancestral spirits, looking into a person's soul, to determine if they're good or no, conjuring mind tricks, as well as a limited amount of mind control. Trivia *Unlike his counterpart in the real Warcraft game, along with the other trolls of this universe, Vol'jin does not possess a Cuban-style-speech-pattern. However, he retains his voodoo elements and magics. *Apparently, Vol'jin knows who JRR Tolkien is after the events of Warlords of Draenor, and disliked his depiction of trolls being used as brutes of war and slaves. *Vol'jin is said to have practiced cannibalism, but only in "certain ceremonies". *While Vol'jin still has Sen'jin as his father, Sen'jin never appeared in Earth-27750. *Vol'jin can't differentiate purple and blue. He said that ever since he got the Shadow Hunter magic, blue and purple seem to be the same to him. Even he forgot the color of his skin, saying that it's either blue or purple. Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-27750 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistance Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Single Characters Category:Tracking Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Heterosexual Characters